Whatever Helps You Sleep At Night
by Alexawynters
Summary: When Demi and Selena go on a vacation, will they find new meaning to their friendship? Or will they lose what they have forever? Demi/Selena Alex/Sonny
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Helps You Sleep At Night

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people in this obviously. Last names changed for legality's sake.

Summary: Demi is tired of Selena's denial. Will a change of scenery help Selena get past her issues? Or will it only make things worse? Its an AU, no one I famous in this they're all just normal girls.

Rating: uhm… I wanna say PG13 for now, but will go up to M. OH in this they're 19 and 20. And not famous J

Authors Note: To buy myself more time for Enemies, I'm posting this. Sorry the first chapter is so short. Please review this, and also send me your ideas for Enemies! Much love! Sorry for any spelling errors I didn't have time to send this to my beta. Its 4 am here, dont judge :p

Authors Note 2: Some of this I took from their lives, some from mine. This doesn't mean that I think their lives go like this, or that I expect mine to. It was just a random idea that popped into my head one day on vacation.

**Chapter One**

Demi Munroe was frustrated. It was a Friday night and she and Selena had spent it like every other Friday night. Staying over at one another's house while making rice krispies and watching movies. Only this time Miley and Taylor were also joining in on the fun. That would normally be a very enjoyable experience for Demi except for one thing.

While watching the movie, what was supposed to be a particularly romantic part came on and the male actor had screwed up his shot with the female lead. As always Demi and her best friend groaned at the tv and commented on how stupid this guy was. Then they discussed at length (much to the annoyance of the other two guests) precisely _how_ the actor _should_ have gone about it instead of his gigantic blunder.

Fed up with listening to the Latinas' rant Miley chimed in, "Well since you two so clearly understand what should have been done, maybe _you two_ should date! In the mean time, please shut it so we can watch the rest of the movie!"

Taylor and Demi laughed while Selena scoffed.

"Just because we have the same tastes doesn't mean we should date. We're best friends, it just wouldn't work. Besides, hello, I'm straight!"

Demi rolled her eyes but said nothing. Was it really necessary for Selena to point out EVERY time they got close that they weren't dating? Sometimes it felt like a slap in the face to the younger girl. Everyone knew Demi was head over heels for her bestie. It wasn't like she could help it. There was just so much to like about the older girl! Right now however, the younger Munroe couldn't help but feel irked. She was _well_ aware that Selena didn't feel the same way and had long ago accepted it. They were best girl friends so it was expected that they would be really close. It was normal. But there were times, when the girls were at their best, perfectly in synch in thought and action, that Selena felt the need to reinforce the barrier. Some days it almost made Demi feel as though she were saying that she wasn't good enough.

At first Demi completely understood, because she had still harbored the hope that one day Selena would like her too. Now however, Demi had since abandoned such foolish thoughts to the point where even when they were having a moment, the thoughts didn't even cross her mind anymore. So why did the older Latina feel the need to continue to reinforce the barrier? Demi knew her bestie didn't mean to hurt her. Selena just thought she was doing her part to protect Demi from getting her heart broken with false hope. What was frustrating her now was that it clearly wasn't necessary anymore. So once again, why?

Sometimes Demi wondered if maybe Selena was just saying it to convince herself. The saying 'methinks the lady doth protest too much' often came to mind. Then Demi would shake her head. Yeah right. That was the hope right there, sticking its nose in where it didn't belong. Still, thought Demi, Selena always would vehemently deny any possible insinuations that the two of them were together. Most people would eventually let it drop. Even Miley and Taylor let it drop.

Fingers snapping in front of her face brought Demi out of her daze to see all three of her friends looking at her quizzically. "Uh, sorry, what?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Never mind." Taylor smacked the girl's arm lightly at her rudeness and Miley yelped. "Hey what was that for?"

Demi giggled a little at the pair's arguing before her attention was caught by Selena.

"So, where were you?"

"Just.. I don't even know actually!" the younger girl laughed and Selena shook her head, amused.

"Whatever you big dork. Okay guys, the movies over lets go to bed so we can actually wake up the queen of sleep," Selena pointed at Demi. "at a decent hour."

"Hey!" exclaimed an indignant Demi. "Its not my fault I need at least ten hours of sleep in order to function. Besides, not everyone wakes up at the freaking crack of dawn like you do! Honestly, I don't see _how_ you can wake up at seven a.m. every morning and NOT be tired! You're like.. like.. a vampire or something!"

All the girls burst into laughter at Demi's failed attempt of defending herself.

The last thoughts that ran through the younger Latina's mind before she fell asleep were, that maybe this wasn't so bad of a night. Maybe she could overlook the bad parts. After all, Selena was her best friend and she would always put up with anything for her.

It was a few days since the sleepover and Demi was riding in the car with her mother and step-father to the grocery store. Diana and Eddie were preparing to go out for their anniversary and had been begging for Demi to come along with for the last week but she had politely refused. A trip to Orlando would be nice but it wouldn't be any fun with her parents going off to do their own thing leaving Demi by herself.

Diana seemed to ponder about something for a moment before turning excitedly to her daughter. "How about you bring your little friend with you! Would you come with then?"

To say that Demi was shocked was an understatement. Despite being best friends with Selena for years, Demi's mother was the kind who always kept distance between herself and her daughter's friends. Diana was always rather pessimistic, believing that Demi's friends would leave her in time, so she always warned her to not get too close. While Selena's mother was the exact opposite and always considered Demi to be part of the family. So now that Diana was asking Demi to invite Selena.. well.. that was just huge.

It was too soon to show excitement however. Demi's mother was known for changing her mind at the drop of a dime. Keeping her voice neutral, almost uncaring, Demi asked, "Why do you want me to go so badly?"

Diana seemed taken aback for a second before she recovered. "Well, honey, its almost the end of summer, and everyone deserves to have a vacation."

Feeling hope rise in her throat, Demi replied tentatively, "I'd have to text her right now to see if she can go, cuz like, aren't we leaving like, tomorrow morning then?"

Diana nodded. "Go ahead sweetie. I'm going to go inside and see what's taking Eddie so long." With that Demi's mother got out of the car and walked into the grocery store.

Demi felt her heart racing. A vacation? With basically just her and Selena? This would be the best vacation ever! As Demi's fingers flew across the keyboard of her phone it felt to her as though she couldn't move fast enough. Hitting send, it then felt like an eternity before she got a reply.

-Mom said yes!

And just like that their weekend adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Authors note: Im lazy, therefore I skip the driving scene. Sowwy. And I know they're not old enough to drink in the U.S. but well.. honestly, some parents are lenient *cough*. I also realized: I didn't put indentions in this ^_^; I'm lazy but if it really bugs anyone tell me I'll fix it. Lost track of what I wanted to type during this, lets see who can spot it? Lol.

The Escape pulled into the parking space nearest to the building and headed to the front desk. Eddie and Diana were already there with room keys in hand waiting on them. Demi took the keys looking confused and Eddie explained.

"You guys have your own room, on the other side of the resort. We figured you're old enough, we'd give you guys some space."

The best friends looked at each other, gigantic grins splitting their faces. Their own room? Hell yes! Demi and Selena tried very hard not to start screaming with joy and pretty much failed. Letting out girlish shrieks they hugged while bouncing, much to the amusement of Demi's parents.

"Now girls," began Eddie. "We can trust you not to do anything stupid, right? No drinking and driving, or doing anything to get arrested, ok? And no mentioning to Mandy that we let you have all this freedom, ok? I would not like to have to explain to her that we let her daughter get in trouble the first time we take her on vacation with us."

The girls nodded happily and Selena spoke up. "Don't worry, we'll be good, but I'm sure my mom would understand. Thanks again for bringing me along!"

Demi smirked at her friend's politeness. Everyone and their mother knew just how lenient Mandy was. Basically as long as she didn't get into trouble, Selena had all the freedom in the world. Taking their room keys the pair got in the car and drove to their room.

The room turned out to be a very large, beautiful suite. There was one large queen sized bed in the center of the room, a plasma tv with dvd/vcr player, a bathroom, a fridge next to the dresser, and a balcony overlooking the ocean. All in all, it was just a beautiful spacious room. The girls spent a few minutes squealing about the total awesomeness of this situation.

Once calmed down they tried to plan what they were going to do for the day. It was 2 P.M. so the beach was out. The pool downstairs looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in a while so that too was out. That pretty much left shopping. But where to go?

"Oh crap, I'd forgot we passed a mall on the way in, didn't we?" asked Selena.

Demi's eyes brightened at the thought of shopping. The possibility of getting some new boots was just too good to pass up. "Yeah, we did! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed her best friend's hand leading her out the door and Selena laughed.

"Of course, like you really need _more_ boots, Demz. Don't you already own, like ten pairs?"

Her friend's face was scandalized so much so that Selena couldn't stop a fit of giggles while Demi scoffed. "You can never have too many pairs of boots. And besides, you're one to talk, Miss has a different purse for every day of the _month_! And I don't think I need to mention that you have three separate wallets in each purse."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Each purse has a different function and all the wallets hold different stuff!"

Demi rolled her eyes and pretended to cough, "Shoppaholic."

"Am not!"

The playful arguing could be heard all the way down the lobby.

An hour later found the two best friends at an ice cream shop in the local mall. Demi had been craving a milkshake and was not going to let it go until she got one. Selena hadn't really wanted anything but since Demi insisted she get something Selena decided on a birthday cake flavored snow cone. After waiting twenty minutes to get through the line the girls finally walked away with their sugary goodness.

They had just rounded the corner when Selena's snow cone was knocked from her hand and landed onto Demi's white shirt.

"Hey!" Selena and Demi turned angrily to the offender only to find that the girl was clearly not paying them any attention. The girl who had knocked over Selena's snow cone was approximately 5'4 with chestnut colored hair and glasses, and she was apparently heavily engrossed in a shouting match with the taller brunette standing across from her.

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Nukka!"

"Skankasaurus!"

"Slutbucket!"

"Cunt-waffle!"

"Twat-sicle!"

"….Ew."

The two arguing girls burst into laughter, having to grab onto each other to keep from falling over.

Shaking off her stupor Selena came back to the situation with anger still in pace. "Hey!" she lightly smacked the shorter girl's arm. "You totally just knocked over my snow cone!"

The girl turned to Selena, surprised. "Oh my god, seriously? I'm so sorry I didn't even realize. Sorry hon, my friend Holly here can definitely tell you I am the queen of oblivious. By the way, I'm Kitty." Selena couldn't quite make out the girl's accent, but if she had to guess she would say it was a blended one.

The taller girl, Holly, came over, slipping her arm through her bestie's. "You're telling me? This girl can trip over _air_!"

Kitty rounded on her friend, pouting. "It's not my fault. I'm special, everyone knows that."

Holly smirked at her before turning to the girls and handing Selena a one hundred dollar bill and saying "Anyways, buy yourself another one and while you're at it, buy cutie here a new shirt, cuz while I'm enjoying the view, you may not want the rest of the world to see your girlfriend's body too."

Kitty burst into laughter at her friend's antics. "God, Holly, flirt much?"

"Oh shut up, you know you're totally looking at the other girl anyways."

Kitty flushed, indignant. "Looking, yes, but saying? And jeeze, ya didn't have to call me out on that! These poor girls are probably scarred for life now cuz two random girls in the mall are openly ogling them."

"Oh like you've ever cared about scarring people!"

Just like that the two girls were back to their bantering and once again ignoring the stunned looks from Demi and Selena.

Walking away Demi finally spoke up. "Well, that was…awkward." She laughed and turned to Selena. "Well hey look at it this way, you lost a snow cone, I lost a shirt, but hey we made a hundred bucks! ..Selena?"

Ever since Holly had said… well what she had said, all Selena could do was stare at her best friend's now see through shirt and picture them together kissing, holding hands, grop- NO! Those were bad thoughts. Wasn't Demi saying something? Selena finally pulled herself from her thoughts.

"What?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Nothing, let's just get me another shirt, cuz I'm cold, wet, and sticky.." Demi paused as if thinking over what she just said then began giggling. The older Latina was about to ask what was so funny when she caught on.

"God, Demz, you're such a perv!"

A grin spread across Demi's face. "Yeeaaah, but you love me anyways. Seriously though, lets get me another shirt. By the way, a hundred dollars? That girl must be rich!"

"Ikr?"

Demi paused mid-step. "Did you just.. abbreviate 'I know, right?' Oh my gawdd Lena, you're such a dork!"

"Why thank you!"

A new tshirt, a second snow cone and several pairs of boots later the Latinas were headed back to their hotel room. As Selena laid down in the shared bed thinking back over the day, her mind kept wandering back to the snow cone incident. She had never really thought of Demi this way. Well if she were completely honest with herself (which she wasn't), she had. But it was always immediately buried underneath a hundred other strictly platonic thoughts. Selena didn't _want_ to think of Demi this way. She was straight, she dated boys. And boys. And boys. Seriously, she went through boys like girls changed their clothes. She wasn't a whore, by any means. It was just fun to mess with guys. Selena knew she liked guys, only guys, so why was she picturing naked Demi, wet Demi, kissing Demi.. Oh God, these thoughts _had_ to stop before they drove her insane.

Selena groaned into her pillow with frustration. This was confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: haha forgot to put this in ch 2. Don't own any of the characters in this, obviously. And its Taylor Lautner, not Swift.

Rating: M yaaaaay I finally wrote the sexy scene lol. I promised one like forever ago in my old fic and failed. Hope this doesn't suck!

Authors Note: I don't really have one o.O Oh em gee!

Special Thanks: Once again, to my besties Cheryl and Holly. Without them, I wouldn't have any funny situations to write about! To my parents for taking me and Cheryl on vacation. Best vacation ever, like seriously.

It was safe to say that Demetria Devonne Munroe had the most annoying alarm ringtone in existence. A nagging motherly voice, which Selena could only assume was Diana's, rang out through the phones tiny speakers.

"Time to wake up!- Time to wake up!- Time to wake up!-"

It was almost as though Demi had recorded her mother saying that and simply used her computer to make it repeat and turning it into a ringotone. Then again, knowing Demi, she probably had. Seeing that the alarm was having no effect on her sleeping friend, Lena decided it was her turn to try. He grinned evilly and pounced on Demi, starling the younger girl into wakefulness.

Demi's indignant screech could be heard from beneath the covers. "Lena, what the hell?!"

Selena just laughed. "Demi, its almost eleven, its time to get up!"

"Too early!" Demi huffed.

Selena rolled her eyes. Sometimes Demi was so lazy. She gripped the sheets tightly before ripping them away from the girl. A stream of curses filled her ears as Demi scrambled to get back under the warmth but Selena wouldn't let her.

"Noooo, you have to get up, Demz! Remember, we're supposed to go to the beach today!" Her best friend would sleep forever if she could help it, but Selena was having none of that today. They were in Florida, with a gorgeous beach right outside their window, and all the freedom the girls could want. There was simply no way Selena was going to let Demi spend all day sleeping.

Realizing that she was fighting a losing battle, and she was mostly awake now anyway, Demi agreed to get up. She grabbed her shower supplies and with half closed eyes made her way to the bathroom. Selena then turned to the mirror to start fixing her hair. Once Demi saw that her bestie was preoccupied, she made a mad dash back to the bed.

All Selena saw was a blur in the mirror as she whipped around to see Demi dive under the covers. God, that girl could move! Selena grabbed a glass and resigned herself that this could be a long morning. She filled the glass to the brim with ice cold water and made her way to the bed. "Demi, one last time, get up!"

"No!"

That's it, thought Selena, no more miss nice girl. She tossed the water at her best friend's face as screams once again filled the suite. Demi leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her, cursing at the time it took for the shower to heat up.

Selena just laughed, resuming her application of makeup. There was no need for her to stand guard at the door because Demi was clearly not getting back to sleep any time soon.

An hour and a half later Demi and Selena were ready to hit the beach. The entire walk there Selena was complaining about how long it took the younger girl to get ready. "I mean seriously, who needs an _hour and a half_ to get ready to go to the _beach_?"

Demi just scoffed. She didn't understand how you could not take an hour and a half to get ready. It amazed her how her best friend could get showered and dressed, makeup and all, and look great in such a short time.

"Whatever, hey, there's a Surf Shop! Come on, let's grab some boards, I'll teach you!" She grabbed Selena's wrist, practically dragging the older girl to the store.

"Hey, wait, what? No, Dem, please don't make me!"

"Oh hush, you'll thank me later."

Later came and Selena still wasn't thanking Demi. This was a disaster waiting to happen. To begin with, this was a highly populated beach. Which meant that hundreds of people were likely to see Selena making a fool out of herself. Selena never had stage fright before, but that didn't mean the girl was looking forward to making an ass out of herself. As the girls reached the water, surf boards in hand, Selena stiffened.

Seeming to sense her best friend's fear, Demi placed a calming hand on Selena's arm. "Lets go, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Then Demi let loose the most charming smile Selena had ever seen, and it was melting her heart as well as her resolve.

"Fine, I'll do it.."

268 failed attempts later and Selena found herself having more fun than she ever expected. Selena had originally assumed that by now she would have given up, but no. The only reason she was even still attempting, despite all the fun she was having, was Demi. Every time she fell, instead of mocking laughter, words of encouragement mixed with mild amusement were all Selena heard. It gave her the courage to keep trying each and every time.

As it turns out all the previous falls were worth it because attempt number 269 was a success. Not only was Selena able to actually stand up on the board, but when a wave came, she retained her balance and managed to ride the wave almost all the way to shore.

Loud cheering reached Selena's ears as she paddled her board back to Demi. "Great job, Lena! See, I told you you could do it!"

Taking in her friend's cheerful form, Selena couldn't help but feel warm inside. She was so lucky to have Demi in her life. Where most people would have given up on her, Demi stuck by her side. Demi was so so kind and sweet, and always wiling to help. She was always so soft with her, and even though Demi was younger, she had a habit of making it her job to take care of Selena.

Selena remembered Demi helping her get onto the board. The younger girl's hands were so gentle with her but not like she thought Selena was going to break, but more like… well… like how a lover would touch her. It was really confusing her inside.

Selena had always loved Demi, but in more of a sisterly way. She always knew of Demi's feelings for her. They had discussed it, Selena had stated that she didn't feel the same, and Demi had accepted it, relieved that she wasn't losing her best friend over this. But now, after all she and her had been through Selena's feelings were beginning to change.

It didn't help that she was gazing at the younger girl's ocean sprayed body starting to feel warm and fuzzy in all the _right_ places. She watched one particular drop of water trail its way from her neck to between Demi's breasts and all Selena wanted to do was close the gap between them and lick it off.

That last thought caused Selena's thoughts to slam back into reality. This couldn't happen! If she was going to think about Demi this way, maybe it was best she kept her at arms length. It was probably just a fluke caused by the amount of time they were spending together.

Daylight faded into darkness at around six that night and the girls were getting ready for dinner with Eddie and Diana. Selena had a craving for Italian and Demi's parents wanted pizza, so they compromised, settling on a local Pizzeria which was supposed to be the best in the area. It took a few U-Turns before they finally found the place, but in the end it was worth it.

Neither of the girls were really very hungry so it came as no surprise when they both suggested sharing an entrée. What did surprise the table's occupants was when, in perfect unison, Demi and Selena both said that they wanted the cheese ravioli. By this time their waiter had come over and was now staring at them all with a shocked expression. He- Selena glanced at the man's name tag which said 'John'- John turned to Eddie and Diana.

"Did they rehearse that?"

Demi's parents grinned at each other. "No, but this is a regular occurrence."

Selena smirked. "We just share the same wavelength, right Demi?" Not receiving a response Selena turned to find the shorter girl staring dreamy eyed at the waiter. A flare of jealousy shot through her. Her best friend had confided to Selena about her few and far between, yet never the less there, straight moments. Selena just hadn't thought that she'd be privy to one of them during this trip.

What was she doing anyway, staring at that guy like that? This weekend was just supposed to be about them spending some much needed 'bestie' time together. Not about hooking up! Selena had even told her boyfriend not to call because this was their vacation. She gave Demi a not so gentle kick to the shin, getting the girl's attention in the form of a yelp.

"Ow! Huh? Oh yeah, we share the same brain and everything!"

Demi smiled at the waiter before turning to glare at he best friend. Selena simply pretended nothing happened and focused on giving John their order. Once he left, Demi spoke up. "Sel, I have to go to the bathroom, come with?" It was a super sweet, sugary tone telling Selena that Demi wanted to talk. Inwardly sighing she stood up to follow. Maybe I should have just let it go, thought Selena. Now though, she was in trouble. Great.

As Selena followed Demi she glanced at other customers they were passing. She felt like a guilty child that was about to be scolded by it's mother. Knowing she was just being paranoid but Selena swore the other customers could sense her guilt and knew exactly what was going on.

With a sigh at her own paranoia, Selena pushed the door open and entered the restroom after Demi. The second the door closed the shorter girl rounded on her.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Don't bullshit me, Lena, we've been friends for thirteen years, I _know_ when you're being pissy with me. Now tell me what's really bothering you?"

A few seconds and options weighed later Selena decided to go with a half truth. "I don't know, I just didn't like seeing you look at that guy like that."

Her best friend didn't look convinced and Selena quickly finished, stuttering. "Y-you know, cuz it's supposed to be us. This is the 'Bestie Trip' I even like, had Taylor swear not to call so we could have fun, you know?" Her eyes pleaded with Demi t buy her story. If there were a higher power, Selena was sure it was listening because Demi dropped her angry face replacing it with a newer, happier one.

"Awh, Selenalena, I'm sorry. My bad. From now on, It'll just be us, I pinky promise. 'Hoes over Bros'?"

Selena giggled at her friend's use of the phrase from their favorite tv show One Tree Hill. She nodded. "Are we good now?"

"Like the other side of the pillow."

The girls cracked up. That was Demi Munroe for you, ever the smartass.

--

Even though the girls had had a big day neither was really very tired. After their talk the rest of dinner was enjoyable with laughter jokes and stories told all around. Now though Selena was flipping through the Activities book in their hotel room while Demi was straightening her hair. Every few minutes Selena would pipe up with some idea or another sounding mildly enthused. Demi occasionally gave a non-committal grunt or 'uh huh' but wasn't really paying attention.

It wasn't that Demi didn't care what her best friend had to say, it was just that the younger Latina knew they would never settle on an idea unless Selena found one she really liked. Demi didn't have a preference to any plans for the night so it was probably best to just nod her head and smile until Selena let out her usual high pitched-

"Oh my gosh!"

That… Demi turned her attention to her bestie. "What'd you find?"

Selena looked mischievously up at her. "It's a night club! It's called Night Town. Eighteen to get in, twenty one to drink and a twelve dollar cover charge, I think we can afford that."

A sigh escaped Demi's lips. Of course she would think a night club was a good idea, Selena had been going to them at least once a month since she'd turned eighteen.

"Fine, but you know how I get in new places. You have to promise not to ditch me like you did last time."

Selena agreed.

--

Despite Selena's promise to not leave her side within five minutes of their arrival Demi's best friend had already disappeared into the crowd. Typical Selena. Demi rolled her eyes. Knowing Sel, she was probably looking for some guy to buy her alcohol. The younger girl's assumptions were correct because a few minutes later Selena returned with drink in hand. A glance at her hand told Demi Selena must have rubbed the Under 21 stamp off because there was no trace of it left.

"Hey Demz, want a sip?" Selena offered.

An almost premonition-like thought came to Demi just then. Selena was a partier, and Demi just knew tonight would definitely end badly if she had too many of those.

"No thanks but just take it easy on how many drinks you have tonight, kay?"

"Sure Demz, just as long as you come dance with me."

"Wait, that doesn't even make-" Demi couldn't finish her sentence because Selena had grabbed her wrist, hauling her onto the dance floor.

--

Selena knew Demi could dance, but this? This wasn't dancing. No, what her best friend was doing could only be described as having sex with clothes on. Sure, they were at a club and this was expected, but Selena never would have guessed that her shy friend would be capable of this. She bit her lip to hold back a groan as Demi ground her ass into Selena's crotch. Oh my god, this is torture! But it felt sooo good! Heat flooded Selena and she tried to keep herself together. Here, with Demi grinding into her, dancing as though no one else was watching, Selena knew nothing had ever felt so right.

That scared her. After she'd spent so much time rejecting Demi's advances, after the younger girl had seemingly moved on, Selena _now_ came to realize her feelings. Selena's conclusion for the night: Life sucked. It totally wasn't fair. She could have been happy this whole time if she'd just listened to her heart, and not to what her parents and friends wanted. Now it was too late. There was no way Demi would understand if Selena attempted to tell her. She would probably assume Selena was just playing with her heart and get angry. Ugh, this was so messed up!

Deciding that he needed a little pick me up, Selena excused herself and headed back to the bar. Either the bartender was a moron, or he simply didn't care because he just gave her any drink she ordered. This time Selena didn't even need to get someone else to buy a drink for her.

One drink turned into six and soon Selena was quite wasted. She had been wallowing in her depression, and right now she only had one thing on her mind: Let Demi know how she felt. Somehow Selena managed to find her way back to Demi, who was still dancing amidst all those other people. Once again the green eyed monster reared its head. These people shouldn't be looking at Demi like that. They didn't even care about her, except to probably get her into bed. No, only Selena could look at her like that.

Selena pushed through the crowd until she was right behind Demi. Her arms slinked around the younger girl's waist pulling her close as Selena whispered into her ear. "Hey baby, nice shoes, wanna fuck?"

--

Demi would have elbowed the person behind her in the stomach if she hadn't recognized Selena's voice. Instead, she gasped. "Selena?!" She stopped dancing to turn and face the older girl.

Selena just smirked. "Who else would I be honeeey?" From the half lidded eyes and slurred words, Demi could tell Selena was drunk. This was not how she wanted to end the night. She knew she should have kept a closer eye on Selena's alcohol intake. With a groan, Demi took Selena's hand and laced their fingers together. "Come on, Lena, lets head back to the hotel."

Selena leered at her before yelling to the crowd. "Haha, too late, suckas! Iiiii'm getting to go to the hotel with Demi Lovattoooooo!

'Face palm moment? Check,' Thought Demi as she quickly led her drunken friend out of the club and to their car. Really, if there had to be an epically embarrassing moment on this trip, it _would_ be right now. On the bright side: they were leaving for the night so it wasn't like she really had a reason to care what anyone else thought about Selena's little outburst. Seriously though, what was with that?

--

It was a miracle that the girls made it back to the hotel in one piece. The entire ride Selena had been all over Demi; groping and kissing with straying fingers. None of this made any sense to Demi. She did her best to keep Selena off of her, and it got so bad at one point Demi had to pull over and buckle Selena's seat belt for her. As an extra measure to keep Selena in her own seat Demi jerked the seatbelt, causing the safety mechanism to kick in and not let Selena get any closer. That, unfortunately, did nothing to stop Selena's wandering hands.

It took every ounce of restraint in Demi to not A: crash the car, or B: park the car and completely ravish her best friend. Walking into the hotel room, a clinging Selena on her arm, Demi was very conflicted. On the one hand, this was her best friend, who had stated numerous times that she didn't feel anything other than sisterly friendship for Demi. And if she were to do anything, that would be like.. well not like, it _would_ be taking advantage of Selena. That was something Demi never wanted to do. On the other hand, her libido was getting harder and harder to ignore. Demi was terrified if she couldn't stop Selena's advances then she would end up making a horrible mistake. Losing Selena would kill her, and that thought was the only thing keeping Demi's "urges" in check.

Demi had finally gotten Selena to stay put long enough for her to change into pjs before climbing into bed. She didn't think it was really a good idea to share the bed but there wasn't really much of a choice, this being the only bed in the room. Because of this, Demi slept as close to the edge as possible, hoping, praying that the alcohol would finally take its toll on Selena and the girl would just go to sleep.

No such luck. Just when Demi thought she may have caught a break and gotten her wish, she felt the bed shift. Selena had scooted across the distance between them and was now resting a hand gently on Demi's waist.

'Please let her just be cuddling, please let her just be cuddling, please let her just be cuddling please'

Selena's hand slowly migrated from Demi's waist under her shirt and up to her breast. Demi let out a gasp as soft fingers caressed her nipple causing it to become erect. Until now, Selena hadn't been this bold so now Demi was just stunned.

Moving closer, Selena continued to gently knead Demi's breast while kissing the younger girl's neck. She alternated between the left and the right breast, occasionally pinching, eliciting a gasp from Demi.

Demi knew she should do something, say something, anything to make this stop. But she couldn't. She was in too much shock and it felt too good for her to. All Demi wanted to do was get lost in this feeling. It was what she wanted after all, wasn't it? She'd been dreaming of it for years. So why did she feel so wrong about this?

Receiving no protest from Demi Selena spoke softly. "Demi? Look at me."

Everything in Demi was screaming at her not to. To just pretend she hadn't heard and maybe they would get through this night unscathed.

"Please.."

That please was what started her undoing. It sounded so lost, so needing of comfort, Demi couldn't not turn to face her friend. The look on Selena's face broke the last of Demi's resolve. Hope, fear, love and lust all rolled into one.

"I need you." Selena whispered.

Demi gulped and gave a subtle nod and placed her hand on Selena's cheek, pulling the older girl closer. Gently pressing her lips to Selena's Demi could honestly say they were the softest she'd ever kissed. She ran her tongue along Selena's lower lip, asking for access which was immediately granted. Both girls moaned as their tongues danced together.

The need for air eventually became an issue and they broke apart. Demi gazed into Selena's filled eyes and pulled her closer, her fingers lightly running trails up and down Selena's sides, causing the girl to shudder. As she lifted Selena's shirt upwards, Demi paused. Was Selena sure she wanted this? The pleading whimpers were all the confirmation Demi needed and she pulled over Selena's head, revealing her soft full breasts.

Demi took a moment to just stare at Selena. "You're so beautiful.." she whispered softly.

Selena had once said she thought they were too small. Demi completely disagreed. She placed light kisses starting on Selena's neck and trailing down over her nipples. Selena's back arched and her hand came to rest in Demi's hair encouraging her to continue.

She pushed her older friend back onto the bed. Placing her thigh between Selena's legs, Demi applied a little pressure and Selena moaned. Their lips met again and Demi felt herself melting into the older girl. Demi couldn't believe this, she was actually here in bed with her best friend. Minus the alcohol factor, this was everything she'd ever wanted. So Demi was determined to show Selena just what she had been missing.

Demi took her time kissing Selena all over, from her earlobe down to her naval. Her kisses were so soft, they just barely grazed Selena's heated skin. Gently raking her nails down Selena's sides, Demi smiled to herself as she felt the girl beneath her shiver. Demi would make sure Selena would never forget her.

Selena felt herself growing wetter, the way Demi was kissing her.. it felt like she was being worshipped. She'd never felt so good, so loved in all her life. Selena's breaths came in short gasps and moans. She felt as though she would explode any second and Demi hadn't even taken her pants off yet.

Coming to Selena's bellybutton, Demi's tongue darted out, swirling around causing Selena to nearly jump. It wasn't something she expected, Selena was normally very ticklish, but feeling Demi's tongue on her sent a jolt of pleasure directly to her nether regions. She groaned loudly. "Demi.. please.. god, don't tease!"

Demi smirked but continued to lick her way back up from Selena's naval to her breasts. Demi gently suckled one of Selena's nipples into her mouth and used her free hand to massage the other breast. She took her sweet time switching back and forth, occasionally straying to place a kiss on Selena's lips.

By now Selena had had enough. "Please, Demz, stop teasing, I need to feel you in me. Please!"

Demi ceased her activities on her Selena's breasts and said nothing as she slowly pulled down her best friend's pants. She didn't want to rush a single minute of this. As Selena's center came into view, Demi felt herself practically salivating.

Leaning down, she gave one slow experimental lick up the length of Selena's slit. It tasted a little salty, but so delicious; Demi had to have a second taste. She crawled lower to a more comfortable position and began leisurely flicking her tongue at the sensitive bundle of nerves. A loud guttural moan was released from the older girl and she gripped the sheets to keep from writhing.

While continuing to lap at Selena's clit, Demi reached a hand up to massage Selena's left breast. Selena gripped the sheets tighter and bucked her hips. The extra stimulation was going to send her over the edge soon and she didn't know how much more she could take. Sensing this, Demi pulled away, much to the dismay of the older girl. The whimper of protest however, died on Selena's lips as Demi's expert tongue was replaced with a finger.

Gently teasing Selena's entrance, Demi paused once again. Selena wasn't a virgin , but Demi still wanted to make sure she was ready. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her best friend. "Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

The alcohol was still running too strongly in her system for Selena to be thinking clearly, but her body and her heart knew what it wanted. She nodded and braced herself.

Demi entered her so slowly that Selena felt no pain whatsoever. Only a feeling of completeness as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pulling her closer. Her breath hitched when Demi pulled out, only to slide back in a second later. A steady rhythm was built with Demi thrusting in and out, slowly increasing the tempo as Selena bucked her hips in time.

Breathy gasps and guttural moans were all that could be heard for several minutes. It didn't take long for Selena to get close again and she gripped Demi closer to her. "M-more.. please!" A second finger was added to the first and Selena felt herself tumbling over the edge.

Demi could feel Selena's walls clenching around her fingers as her best friend began to come. She sped up the pace, holding Selena close and whispering "I love you Selena…"

That was all it took for Selena. She bit down on Demi's shoulder as she came, her body convulsing, gasping Demi's name the entire time. Demi continued to pump in an out but at a slower rate as Selena rode out her orgasm.

Once Selena had come down from her high, all she could do was stare at Demi. She had never felt anything so good before. Selena had boyfriends, but none of them had ever made her feel so safe and so loved. "That.. was.. amazing!"

Demi smirked. "Glad you thought so." She nuzzled the girl. "I love you so much, Lena.." The younger girl pulled Selena close, afraid that at any second Selena would come to her senses and bolt.

Selena was completely unaware of Demi's fears. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and as she dozed off, whispered, "I love you too, Demi…"

With Selena safely sleeping in her arms, Demi couldn't help but feel that this was exactly how things should be. How they should have always been from the start. But as things tend to go, Demi couldn't stop the nagging thought that tomorrow was when the shit was gonna hit the fan.


End file.
